


Creamy Champignon Soup for the Abstract Mind

by Merel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Metafiction, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: Castiel is summoned into another universe by a girl who wants soup, and he's nice enough to bring her soup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Later edit: the summary doesn't really reflect the contents of this fic anymore. I think someone may have messed with my computer.

Castiel was in the middle of translating a document in Old Norse when he was violently yanked to another dimension. He found himself standing in front of a messy table in what seemed to be an ordinary house. Someone sniffled behind him.

“Hey, can you bring me soup?”

Castiel quickly turned around. A red-headed girl wearing a large hoodie was sitting in a chair in front of a computer, surrounded by tissues.

“How did I get here?” Castiel asked.

“Well, I wanted soup, and so I wrote you here to bring me soup.” The girl replied. “Now, I’d really like some creamy champignon soup, please.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m sick, and I want soup.” The girl looked frustrated. She looked at her monitor, and typed something. “Get me soup.”

“You pulled me from another dimension because you wanted soup?” He didn’t understand, the girl had cosmic powers, but used them to get soup?

“Look,” the girl started, “I’m sick, and I have packets of soup here that I can just dump hot water on, but they’re way too salty and I don’t have any champignon soup packets.”

“I’m an angel, not a soup dispenser.”

The girl glared at him. “This is not how the scene is supposed to go.” She read something on the screen. “You’re supposed to bring me soup. I wrote that you would get me creamy champignon soup with ham, why are you still here?” She turned to stare at him.

Castiel stared back. “I don’t know?”

The girl sighed and turned back to the computer. “Stay there.”

While the strange girl furiously typed, Castiel took the opportunity to look around. There was a blanket-covered cage next to the desk the girl was sitting at. In it was a small poodle with a stuffed pig in her mouth. She wagged her tail when Castiel turned his attention to her.

“Can you get that green bag from the table?” The girl asked.

Castiel walked to the table and picked up the large green bag. It was empty inside.

“What do I do with this?”

“Just wait a second, and,” the girl dramatically pressed a key, “Bam! Check it out.”

The bag was suddenly heavier, and upon nearer inspection contained two coats. A long grey woolen coat and a black leather jacket.

“What do I do with these?” He already had a coat.

“Uhm, you wear them.” The girl squinted at him, and tilted her head. It was disconcerting.

Castiel returned the favour. “I don’t have a problem with the coat I’m wearing.”

The girl raised one eyebrow, and without looking away from him, started typing.

She dramatically pressed a button again, and suddenly he wasn’t wearing his coat anymore. Various items fell to the ground.

She smirked. “What coat?” She typed something else, and his collection of pebbles and feathers were in the bag. “I’m going to send you back now, unless you decide to get soup for me.”

“No.” He replied.

The girl snorted. “You really are a cute grumpy eldritch muffin, aren’t you.” Before he could process the comment, she clicked her mouse, and Castiel felt himself being pulled back towards his own universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Send The Author a "bless you" at stiekemekat.tumblr.com !
> 
> Edit: I don't understand, this is not the same fic I submitted. I'll try again.
> 
> Edit 2: The original word document has changed too. I think it may be a virus or something, but I guess this one is okay too. I'll leave it.


End file.
